Zombigeddon
by Streak-Raven
Summary: Spencer has been surving by himself, dealing with the zombie infestation that has broken out across the globe. How long can he hold out against a endless hoard of the undead? Rating May change.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this chapter is so short, as I wasn't sure how people would like it. If it gets good reviews, the rest will be longer.

**Chapter 1**

He had been living in this hell for 3 days already, and wondered when it was going to end. Spencer had been atop his house, fending off the living dead that had infested city he lived in. Whulp, whulp, whulp went his paintball gun at the Zombies below. Two of the abominations collapsed as the marbles he had loaded into his gun smashed through their gray bodies. He looked at his supplies in the small fort he made by himself. He had made it himself because the rest of his family was dead. He saw he only had about 4 more days of food left, but still a shit-load of marbles he had looted from the toystore a few blocks away when this all began. He fired again, putting a marble through a zombie's right eye socket. He decided to put his gun away, he was wasting bullets. He didn't need to shoot the zombies; it was more of a pastime. He crawled into his small fort and stared at the tarp ceiling. He wondered if it would ever end. He knew that life would never be the same, even if he did make it out of this alive. He contemplated maybe leaping off the roof into the zombies and end it all right now. He pushed those thoughts out of his head. Outside, the zombies groaned louder.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled, knowing it was futile. "Man there loud, hey Ray?" Ray, in fact was a rock with a smiley face drawn on it in sharpie. He had been Spencer's friend and companion through all this. Spencer didn't think he was crazy; he just wanted someone to talk to.

"They sure are loud Spencer, but that always happens at night." Ray said. Ray wasn't talking, Spencer just imagined he was.

"Ya, but at ni……."his voice trailed off. A light was moving overhead, shining through the tarp. And a chopping sound filled the air. He crawled out and saw a chopper flying overhead. It was a military chopper, looked like a UH-60. He had seen them before. It was probably bringing troops to the safe zone in the football stadium. He would have gone there himself if it wasn't across the city. He watched as it flew low over some rooftops in the distance. He thought of signaling to them, but his flare gun ran out of ammo 3 days into the infestation, and it was too dark to signal with anything else. He heard gunshots and saw the choppers door mounts flashing at the zombies on the rooftops. Suddenly the chopper swayed. Shapes fell out of the crew hold, firing guns wildly. The helicopter went into a nose-dive and fell behind some buildings, out of sight. There was a rolling boom, and a mushroom of fire rose into view.

"What happened?" Ray said from inside the fort.

"Poor bastards must have got low enough for the monkeys to get in." Spencer said, partly to Ray, and partly to himself. 'Monkeys' were what he called certain zombies that seem to have better jumping abilities than the rest of the zombies. They also seemed to be able to hang on to moving things much better. Luckily, even Monkeys couldn't get on top of the 2-story house he was on or he would be dead right now. Frowning at the upward spiral of black smoke, and then at the Zombies walking the streets below, he crawled into the fort and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spencer's eyes flickered open. He rolled over and found himself staring strait into a zombie's face. He reached for his gun but the zombie lunged. He was screaming curses as it bit into his neck. Spencer woke in a cold sweat, sitting bolt upright. That was the 4th nightmare he had. He looked into a small, broken mirror in his tarp fort. He was sweating but there was no bite mark.

"Just a dream" he reassured himself. "Just a dream." He took this time to look at himself. He had the look of a typical 16 year old. Filling out as he went through puberty. He had short blond hair which was covered in dirt, blood and god knows what else. He had blue eyes and was slightly shorter than most. He was wearing a torn, light sand-colored t-shirt and blue jeans, all he had on when the zombies began there brutal takeover of mother earth. He also had a black hoodie with the word: 'Dude.' in big red letters, but one of the sleeves was torn off. That was courtesy of a zombie as he and his family tried to get on the roof with there supplies. His family. That caused a sharp pang of pain to jab his head. Not physical pain, the emotional kind. His mom had not made it up the ladder to the roof. Zombies had grabbed her legs and yanked her back in the group of them at the bottom of the ladder. His dad had died trying to save her. His brother survived with him until the morning of the second day, when he realized he had a miniscule bite mark on the back of his shin. Spencer watched him voluntarily leap off the roof into the zombie hoard below. He guessed that it was around 6:45 am, because the sun was beginning to rise. He crawled out of the tent. There was still smoldering black smoke from the helicopter had crashed the previous evening. He also noticed that the zombies had thinned out. A lot. For some strange reason there were only about 7 of them on the street as opposed to the normal 30. This made him think about his previous plan. Get to his garage, and try to dive to the safe zone. He deeply wished he had made the attempt to get his drivers license earlier, like his friends so he could drive the car properly. He had another emotional pang as he thought about his friends. Where were they? Dead probably. Or undead. He then thought about his best friend; Kevin. He had watched Kevin's family speed off in there SUV the moment this all began. They were heading to the safe zone they had said. He wondered if they had made it. He then decided he would leave to the safe zone. He did not know why, and at first scolded himself at such a ludicrous idea, but the thought of his family and friends convince him this is what he needed to do.

"Ray!" he called. "We are going to the safe zone."

"What?" Ray called back.

"Were going." He began packing. He had no bag of any kind so he pulled a tarp off his fort and laid it on the flattest part of the roof. He threw some food and a reload of marbles onto it. He then grabbed anything else that maybe of use. A flashlight, the hoodie, a Swiss army knife, all went onto the tarp. Lastly, he threw Ray onto the pile and began to tie the corners of the tarp together. But then there was the problem of getting to the garage. He could climb down the side of the house and run to the garage, but even with the low amount of zombies down there, he probably wouldn't make it. He contemplated throwing the supplies onto the garage, then leaping there himself. No, he thought, It was about a 10 meter distance jump, but he would fall about 9 meters. And lying on the ground with both legs broken until zombies found him was not the way he wanted to end 2 days of survival. He looked around his yard and saw it; his trampoline. He couldn't believe his good fortune. He went for it. He fell of the side of the house and bounced on the trampoline. It threw him back up into the air a good 5 meters and he crashed to the ground.

"Uggggggg" he groaned. Hitting the ground had winded him good and lights flashed in his eyes. He knew if he lay there any longer, he would most certainly be eaten. He stumbled to his feet and ran to the garage. He stepped inside and snapped the deadbolt shut. He leapt into the car and threw his few things into the back seat. Suddenly he realized it.

"Fuck!" He cursed. He would need the keys to start the car and he had no idea where the keys would be. He leaned back in the seat and contemplated his situation. He now had no car to get to the safe zone. Suddenly he heard a banging noise.

"Double Fuck!" he yelled as he saw a zombie banging on the window looking into the garage. They knew where he was. Suddenly banging was heard on the door he had deadbolted. Then the window shattered. The zombie began to pull itself in. Spencer screamed and leapt out of the car, fumbling with his paintball gun. He let loose a burst of marbles at the zombie. One smacked into the wall next to the window. One went threw the zombies shoulder doing no damage. The third hit its face, blowing a chunk out of its nose, and it went limp and slid back out the window. He had no time to celebrate. More zombies began trying to get through the low window. He looked at his bike. It would have to do, for he would be dead if he stood where he was. He grabbed his bike and saw an old backpack leaning on a hook. He threw the tarp of his belongings into it, zipped it shut, and put it on. He got onto his bike and grabbed the manual garage door opener. He yanked it and the door slid up. He began pedaling his bike and went speeding down the back alley. He saw a zombie come around the corner and run at him. He steered around. He went out to the main street and devastation met his eyes. The nearest house was burned to the ground. A car was upside down on someone's lawn. A light post was lying across the road because a truck had run into the base. And Zombies were everywhere. He swerved around them as he began to get into the maze of the suburbs. A group of about 3 of the zombies came out of a trashed house and began running at him. He kept pedaling. They eventually gave up the chase, the bike out running them. He then saw something terrifying that will be burned in his memory for ever. A car with living people in it, speeding down the road. It swerved hard and smacked into a small house. People began to stagger from the wreck as zombies swarmed them. There screams filled the air as well as the crying of a baby. Spencer threw up. Then he kept pedaling.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer had made it into the outskirts of the city. He was passing a small convenience store as his luck ran out. A zombie leapt out from behind a pair of crashed cars and grabbed his bike. He screamed and swerved around, as he as thrown from his bike. He looked up from the asphalt and saw the zombie right in front of him. He lashed out with is foot, kicking the zombie. It fell over and Spencer rolled away.

"So this is how it ends." Spencer thought as two more zombies began to walk to wards him. He shut his eyes and began to cry. His eye snapped open again as he heard a yell. Not a yell of fear, but a type of battle cry. He looked up and saw a trio of people running towards him. The person in front was running the fastest towards him. He carried a pistol in one hand a baseball bat in the other. The person on his left was carrying what looked like a machete. The other person on his left was a girl, and carried a pistol as well. They began firing on the zombies. One zombie fell as a trio of shots was fired at it from the lead boy, one of the slugs bursting its head. They boy with the machete reached the farthest zombie and cleaved off its head with his weapon. The girl and the boy then fired on the remaining zombie and hit its neck and head. The lead boy then reached Spencer.

"Get up" he said. He looked about 17 years old and was covered in zombie blood. He wore black jeans and a grey hoodie. His brown hair was matted with dirt and he had hard grey eyes. "Get up" he repeated. "More zombies are coming".

So how did ya like the second chapter? It's a lot better than the first. In my opinion. Read and Review!


End file.
